


Cambridge Kids

by Yani_Senpai



Series: Roelia Series [2]
Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/M, University era, drabble-ish, prequel to other fic, slowburn payoff not present, slowburn precursor, teenage crush drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yani_Senpai/pseuds/Yani_Senpai
Summary: Victor Frankenstein and Henry Jekyll are both two different types of outcasts within Cambridge university, but Roelia Deopham is one of a whole other sort. Far too tall and scientifically focused for her gender, she takes a quick liking to the two other outcasts.  Comparitively, she's an absolute ray of sunshine.





	1. Chapter 1

Victor’s first while in Cambridge university was a lonely, quiet experience. It was as he preferred it, and when he was seated in a chemistry classroom in the front row, where it was obvious no one else would want to sit, he was almost annoyed when a dark skinned man sat next to him. He didn’t speak however, and so Victor did not have to speak to him, which was a blessing. 

Until, of course, this man named Henry Jekyll began sitting with him wherever they were around each other--the library, the cafeteria, the three classes they had together. Always silent, and he wondered at first, if he even spoke English. He turned to him one morning, sighing and reaching a hand. Barely over eighteen, he wasn’t sure if this was how friends were made here, so he might as well attempt. “I’m Victor Frankenstein. You are?”

“None of your business.” the man frowned at him, but sighed and shook his hand. “Henry Jekyll.” Of course, he already knew this, having seen role call for two weeks. 

“And why are you following me?”

“No one else leaves me alone.” He shrugged. “They’d rather hurl insults and spit at me.” 

“Uncalled for.”

He had shrugged. 

Within the week, Victor’s original roommate had been replaced and moved to another room, so that Henry could move in. The next semester included some female student’s arrivals, some of which already well married and with children. Henry had taken to Victor well enough, becoming friendly quickly and abrasive towards others, pretty much cutting them both off from the rest of the social life. They were sitting in the yard, watching the new students pour in, finding their dorms and waving off their families with a disdain only held by higher education going folk. One parent couple caught Victor’s eye in particular, a semi-well known playwright--known for his unorthodox writing style and inclusion of musical pieces to push stories along--was standing with a woman whose head was shaved to the scalp, looking at the campus as if she was annoyed by its existence. The young woman standing near them, obviously the new student they were seeing off was nearly as tall as her father, with a dark shade of strawberry blonde hair tied up with a butterfly hair-clip. Her dress was a striking blue, lace through the arms and clearly expensively tailored. She laughed and said something to her mother, who smirked and nodded. 

“Are women even allowed to shave like that?” Henry frowned. 

“Don’t think it matters. She’s already done it.” Victor smirked. 

“Bet that girl’s as tall as me. She’d probably tower over you.”

“I’m not sure I’ve ever seen a woman that tall.”

“Probably her shoes.” He shrugged, nudging Victor in the side. “Or maybe she’s a man, really.”

“That’s rude.”

“Whatever. What do you think she’s here to study?”

“Entomology?”

“What?”

“She’s wearing butterflies. A lot of them.” 

“That’s just a girly thing.”

“Perhaps.” He shrugged. The clocktower chimed, and that meant it was time for physiology, a class that Victor tried his best not to miss. 

The next time he saw the girl, she was helping a woman carry her things out of the dorms. She waved at her as she climbed into her parent’s carriages, and seemed to sigh. The bells chimed again, and while it was a free period for Victor, clearly this woman was late, and she rushed back to the science building. Victor nodded, standing and starting that way as well. He got a few steps forward before hitting a lifted portion of walkway with his toe, tripping, sending his books scattering. The woman heard the commotion, and Henry’s loud laugh, turning to them and trotting up, picking up some of his books and handing them to him. 

“Thank you.” 

“Of course.” She nodded, taking back off in the other direction.

Henry sat down in the cafeteria later that day, Victor following him and sitting next to him, sighing at his choice of food, which was far too pungent. The woman approached the table, nodding at them. “Can I sit here?”

“You sure you want to do that?” Henry frowned. “Sitting with the brown man will ruin your reputation.”

“Maybe talk like that is why no one wants to be friends with you.” She frowned, sitting across from him, no longer needing permission, it seemed. “I’m Roelia Deopham.”

“Your father is Nathaniel Deopham, right?” Victor spoke up. 

“Yes...are you a fan?”

“I am. His work is refreshing. I had the opportunity to see  _ Ignorance of Children _ in the city last year.”

“People seem to like that one. I composed a couple of songs in it.”

“Ah, are you here to study the arts then?”

“Pharmaceutical chemistry, actually.” She shrugged. “You?”

“Physiology.” 

“Guess we’re both odd hobbyists.”

Victor nodded. “Seems so.”

She smiled at him, then turned to Henry. “You’re a chemistry student. You’re in all of my classes.”

“Yes?” 

“Just wanted to make sure I was reading it right. They treat you okay?”

“Because of my skin?”

“No, because of your stupid tie. What do you think?”

“They don’t exactly go out of their way to interact with me. Other students like to hurl slurs at me.”

“Oh, neat.”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, here I thought I was the only chemistry student they liked to pretend isn’t smart enough for the subject matter because of their birth.”

“You’re a woman. Women are more inclined to emotional studies like English and the Arts.”

“Yes.” She nodded. 

“Meaning you probably aren’t smart enough for it.”

“Henry!” Victor scolded, looking over at him. 

“Maybe.” She shrugged. “But my mother has awards in the same field and I’d like to do my best to live up to her name and surpass it.” 

“You’ll probably just get married and leave halfway through anyway.” Henry leaned back in his chair. “Most women do.”

“My roommate just did.” She shrugged. “Men don’t find me too attractive.”

“Why’s that?” Victor frowned. “Your studies?”

“My height.” She laughed. “And my attitude, I suppose. I like to be respected.”

“Heaven forbid.” He smirked. “A woman? Deserving of respect?”

“I know, an absolute scandal.” She leaned in, covering the side of her mouth as if she were about to tell them a conspiracy. “And you know what? I even want to be credited for my work.” She then gasped, leaning back and laughing. “Your curry’s gonna be gross if you let it cool.” She looked at Henry. 

“You know curry?” He frowned, disbelief showing on his face. 

“I may not be studying the arts but I do read books. You make it yourself?”

“You think the kitchen here knows how to make curry?”

“No, I don’t.” She shrugged. “Is it good? What’s it like?”

“Spicy. You wouldn’t like it.” He frowned. 

Roelia smirked, apparently not one to shy from a challenge, reaching over with her own spoon. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“You’re going to regret it.” 

She ate the spoonful anyway, and nodded quietly. “Hm. I’ll have to get the recipe from you. That’s delightful. My beef stew is jealous.”

Henry scoffed, annoyed that she wasn’t bothered by the heat, starting into his dish for himself. 

Roelia was indeed in a lot of Henry’s classes, excelling quietly as she sat in the middle rows, taking step next to him as they went from one class to another, and then back to the cafeteria for dinner. Victor met them there, and Henry looked exhausted and annoyed. “What’s wrong?”

“Why’s she faking it?”

“Sorry?”

“Roelia, why’s she acting like she likes me?”

“Maybe she does.” Victor raised a brow. “She certainly doesn’t seem to care about your race.”

“That’s not real.” He frowned. “Even you care.”

“I don’t, not really.” He shook his head. “Why would you think that?”

“You’d hang out with other friends if you could make them.”

He didn’t push the issue, as much as the false notion annoyed him. Roelia sat down with her dinner, nodding at Victor. “How are your classes going?”

“Ah, well. Yours?”

“I’ve been having fun pushing Mr. Jekyll’s buttons.” She smirked at him, and he sighed. “Really easy, all I’ve had to do is stand near him.” 

He shook his head. “I’ll see you back at the dorm.”

“I’ll stop if you take back what you said about my not being smart enough.

“Sorry, what? That’s why you’re following me around?”

“Thought it’d annoy you. Seems I was right.”

“I’m sure you’re plenty smart enough. Christ. Can you leave me be?”

“And we were getting to be such good friends.” Roelia chuckled. “I can go find other friends if you’d so like.” She nodded, starting to stand. 

“No, it’s fine. Henry’s just being difficult.” Victor held a hand up, frowning. “You’re welcome to stay.” She looked surprised, or impressed, maybe, and sat back down. “After all, he spent the entire first semester following me around silently so that he could talk to me.”

“Jesus, at least I spoke to you. That’s just weird.”

“Shut up.” Henry sighed. “You know, women don’t even get as far as you have in my home country.”

“That’s because men keep them down.”

“You think so? Now why would we do that?”

“Because you’re scared of us. You know we’d be a force to be reckoned with if we had the same power as men. They do it here, too, just to a lesser extent.”

“Ah, so you’re a feminist.” He frowned. 

“Is there something wrong with that?”

“Not wrong, fruitless.”

“Ooh, an impossible quest. My favorite kind.”

Days went on like this for a while, Roelia sitting next to Henry in classes and meeting Victor at the cafeteria, her poise surprising him each time she argued with Henry. And they argued quite often, though as time went on, it felt more like friendly banter between friends. Victor would often follow behind them as they walked campus, Roelia in front and Henry between them, jokes and arguments spoken back and forth at a volume that was probably higher than it should be. As break drew closer, the semester coming to an end, they all sat in the library, Roelia working hard at some notes, silently listening to Henry and Victor discuss their own. It had grown late, and as people left the library to the three of them, Roelia began humming, absentmindedly but politely quiet. Victor could see her mouthing the words to a song from her father’s latest play, keeping her tongue to the roof of her mouth to ensure the noise escaping in a hum didn’t form the words her lips wanted to. Henry yawned and stretched. “I’m catching the train home early tomorrow. Either of you headed home for break?”

“I’m staying.” Victor shrugged. “Don’t particularly want to see my brothers.”

“You have brothers?” Roelia looked up from her notes, finally. 

“Yes. They’re all much more...um, athletically inclined than I am. I was a sickly child.”

“Oh, that’s sad to hear.” She frowned, sympathetic. 

“Do you have siblings?”

“No.” She shook her head. “Only child.”

“Planning to go home to see your parents?”

She seemed to consider it. “...No, I’ve got some samples I can’t leave for that long.” She shrugged. “I can go back next break.”

"Won't you miss them?" Henry frowned. 

“Might meet my father at one of his shows, but my mother will probably be holed up in her lab.”

“Is she that committed?” Henry tilted back in his chair.

“She is. I hardly ever saw her, and if I did it was when she was telling me about things I barely understood. My father took good care of me most of the time, but he’s an emotional man.” 

“You sound close.” Victor closed his book. 

“Mm-hm.” She nodded. “I’m actually pretty close with both of my parents.”

“That’s good. I miss my mother dearly.”

“Ah, is she passed?”

“Yes, she fell ill when I was young. It’s why I’m studying to be a physician.”

She smiled kindly. “Hope you find fulfillment.”

“That’s...a kind thing to wish for someone.”


	2. Chapter 2

Winter came quickly, and as break started, the snow started up too. Victor walked into the library early the next morning, finding it just about entirely empty, save for three or four students that didn’t go home to see their families. Roelia was seated at their usual table, scribbling notes furiously and flipping through a textbook. “You act like you’re still in classes.”

“Mum’s working on something.” She mumbled, pausing then looking up after realizing who it was. “Oh, hello. Want to join me?”

“Sure. I was wondering if I might be able to join you in seeing your father’s play when you went. I can afford the entry fee--”

“He wouldn’t dream of it.” She smiled. “But absolutely, you can come along. He’d love to meet a fan.”

Victor smirked, sitting across from her. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, why?”

“Most playwrights don’t enjoy meeting fans.” He shrugged. 

“My father loves meeting anyone, ever, especially if they’re friendly to me. You being a fan is a bonus.”

It was evening when Roelia picked her things up and stretched, wiping the ink from her hands onto a towel that she kept in her bag. “I’ll see you tomorrow for the show, then.”

“Sure.” He nodded. “I’ll meet you at the women’s dorm?”

“Sounds like a plan. Goodnight.” 

“Be safe on the way back, Roelia.” 

“Hey, um,” She paused, almost shyly, “Just call me Roe.” 

“Oh, sure.”

“It’s just--Roelia’s so formal and feminine, you know? There’s nothing wrong with a little femininity, but...hrm. I dunno. I think I like you enough to let you call me that.”

“Roe it is.”

“Thanks!” She nodded, giving him another, wider, though more nervous, smile, before making her way out of the library. 

Roelia was standing outside the next evening, wearing a coat that didn’t look near thick enough for the season. She didn’t look cold, however, and Victor waved at her as he approached. “I thought we’d go by my house and take the coach with my father.” She said as he approached. 

“Oh, sure. I hadn’t realized you lived so close by.”

“Oh, yes, I’m a London native.” She pulled her coat tighter, starting to walk. Her height made it hard for him to be polite and offer an arm. She took it anyway, clearly used to being taller, despite the fact that it probably hurt her shoulder. He was on the short side anyway, but Roelia was higher than average. The combination almost made her a full head above him. About halfway there, she stopped, looking out at the street. “Ah that’s...” She sighed, a young woman walking up to her. 

“Roelia! Were you two going to the play?”

“We were, I was hoping to--”

“It got cancelled. There’s likely to be a storm tonight. Your father is all sorts of torn up about it.”

“Oh.” Roe frowned. “That’s disappointing. Victor here was so looking forward to it.”

“Yes, our deepest apologies. Nathaniel Deopham’s Players try so hard not to disappoint our viewers, but we believe it’s for the safety of them that we cancel this month’s showing.”

Roe nodded, looking disappointed, saying her goodbyes to the player, who looked even more upset about it. “We’d best get back to campus if there’s going to be a storm.” Roe sighed. 

“That may be best.”

“I’m sorry--I invited you and everything.” She sighed. 

“No, it’s no bother. Out of your hands.”

“I...I should check on my father. I’ll catch up with you later?”

“I can walk you there--”

She waved her hands. “No--no, no need.” She chuckled. “My father can be very...over the top with these things. I’d hate for you to be caught up in his whirlwind.” She chuckled. “Be safe on your way back, though!” 

“Ah...You as well.” Victor frowned, waving her off as she set out into the cold. He braced himself against it and then turned round, headed back for his dorm. 

“She cancelled?” Henry laughed. 

“No, the play was cancelled.”

“Or it’s a clever ruse because she thinks you’re strange.” He jeered. 

“Nonsense. She can leave anytime.” He sighed. “I just hope she made it back alright.”

“Roelia’s pretty tough.” Henry shrugged. “She’s got it, old boy.” 

“It was strange that she wouldn’t let me walk her.”

“Nah, she’s very independent.” 

“I sure hope that’s all this is.” He sighed, leaning back on his bed. “Now what am I supposed to do with my night?”

“Well, hang out with me of course!”

“Pass.” Victor frowned, plucking a book from his bedside table, flicking it open to his bookmark and continuing to read. 


	3. Chapter 3

Roe returned to the campus within the week, looking to be in a good mood, despite the cold. Classes were to start up again soon, and she was spending most of her time trying to get a head start on the courses she’d signed up for. Henry frowned at her as he sat down at the dinner table. “You’re already studying?”

“I want to be prepared. I’ve already begun three studies that could potentially work as my final.” She mumbled, scratching something into her notes, not looking up at them. 

“Isn’t it too noisy in here to work?”

“Library is closed for break, so I have to work somewhere.”

“You have a dormitory.” Henry raised a brow at her. 

“My dormitory is too dark to study properly. They barely give us single beds enough lamps to light the room at all, let alone--” She stopped. “Do you need something?”

“You’re rather tense. Lighten up.”

“I just--” She breathed a sigh, shutting her eyes and leaning back in her chair. “My father wishes me to return to the arts if possible. He needs the extra hand and I’d much rather stay here. I want to work--gets my mind off of it.” 

“Is he pressuring you that badly?” Victor frowned. 

“No, not pressuring, just...my father gets overly worried about me sometimes. He’s trying to convince me it’s the easier route to follow in his stead, but I don’t want to.”

“I thought you appreciated his work?” Henry shrugged. 

“That doesn’t mean I want to take over!” She sighed. “I assure you, the Deopham legacy will be plenty safe if I don’t take over his directing. It’d probably be better off, truth told.”

“Well, are you at least planning to eat a meal while you’re here?”

“I’m not that hungry.” She shrugged again, turning back to her work. 

They were halfway through their meal when another young woman sat down next to Roelia, who moved further away from her, dragging her books and papers with her. “You’re Roelia Deopham, right?” The woman looked over at her, lacing her fingers together. 

“Yes.” She mumbled, responding without lifting her pen. 

“I’ve heard you’re spending a lot of time doing extra work for your program. Are you intending to graduate early so that you can secure a good engagement soon?”

Roe looked up now, taking the woman in. She was a brunette with striking green eyes, wearing a rust colored dress, holding a book of poetry. “No.” She stated shortly, frowning at her. “I’m working because I like to work. I’m interested in my major. How can I help you?”

“Well, we’re in the same composition class--”

“That class is to fill in credits--I don’t require it.” She interrupted. 

“...And I noticed you have top marks. I was wondering if you might be able to tutor me.”

“No, I’m sorry. I’m no tutor.” She mumbled, turning back to her notes. “If you talk to the president of the women’s student committee, you should be able to find someone to help you.” 

“Well, you see, Roelia, I am the president of the women’s student committee.”

“Ah.” She nodded, not seeming impressed or interested. 

“And your top marks are something we could use on such a committee. We’ve an opening since one of our members left to start a family.”

“I see.” She nodded. 

“So you’d like to join?” 

“No thank you.” Roe shook her head. “Sorry, I’m far too busy with my classes to be in charge of anything that your committee is--”

“Well, really, it’s partially because of your friends here.” Henry glared at the girl now, knowing exactly what she was about to say before she did. “You’ve got a knack for accepting...those that are difficult to accept.”

“There is nothing difficult about Victor to accept. He’s a quiet, but entirely well adjusted young gentleman.”

“Well,” The woman looked at Victor. “I didn’t exactly mean him. I was more referring to our more...ethnic...peer.”

“The only difficult thing about Henry Jekyll is the fact that he enjoys being difficult. He’s really not that hard to get along with.”

“Well, I’m sure, sir, you’re just as adjusted as--”

“Why wouldn’t he be well adjusted?” Roe snapped her gaze to the woman. “He’s a well accomplished student just like the rest of us here at Cambridge, is he not? Does he not pay the same tuition we do? Or take the same classes and follow the same grading guidelines that we do?” She paused. “What are you asking of me?” 

“I’d just--you’re very accepting, and it would be good to have you on the committee so that we can ensure that everyone feels as if they can come to us.”

“Perhaps you all should just stop expressing distaste in people for trivial things. Your problem is not that you need someone else on your team, it’s that you need to fix those who are already there. If you’ve a problem with Henry because of the color of his skin, then you’ve no reason to be speaking to me.”

“I’m--I’m sorry?”

“Henry is my friend, miss. I will not waste my time with those who pass judgement on him for being born the way he was.”

“I really wasn’t--”

“Please don’t lie to me. I’m not interested. Thank you for your offer.” The table went silent, aside from the scratching of her pen. Eventually, the woman stood and walked away, clutching her book, looking mildly embarrassed. 

“Ah...thank you, Roe.” Henry mumbled. 

“Shut up.” She sighed back. “Don’t thank me. I didn’t do anything. She was being a snide bitch.” 

“Not many would be willing to defend me on that point.”

“You should be judged on the merit of your work, not your being a wog. Which means you need to work harder--because you’re still falling behind me, and I’m a woman.” She turned her head up to smile at him. 

“Well, if you’d like, I’m sure Victor wouldn’t mind, but you can use our dorm if you’d like to study there--it’s plenty light enough, and your company wouldn’t be that torturous, I suppose.” He shrugged. 

“Oh no, Hen, you’re not getting attached to me, are you?” She gasped. 

“No! And stop calling me that!” He huffed. “Use my name!”

“Why? I let you two call me by an improper nickname.”

“No, you’ve asked us to do that!” Henry snapped. “That’s different. You’re using a word for a chicken to refer to me.”

“A female, even.” She shook her head. “I think it’s rather fitting, with all your squawking about.” Roe laughed as Henry puffed his cheeks at her, refusing to prove her point further. Victor watched their exchange with amusement, realizing that Roe wasn’t as upset as she’d been when they arrived. “Guess it’s not fair to Victor though. Can’t go using your full name. I prefer nicknames anyway.” She smiled at him. “Vic is good, isn’t it?”

“Why are you asking him permission?! Why does he get a say and I don’t?!” Henry stood up, pointing at her. 

“Squawk squawk!” She giggled, shaking her head. 


End file.
